Revealing Too Much
by hopelessxlove
Summary: This is the sequel to Take It How You Want It.
1. Dreaming A Reality

**Revealing Too Much  
**  
**This is the sequel to Take It How You Want It. I'm glad you all liked it and want me to continue! You have no idea how happy you guys made me!****Anyways I'll try to update as at least once a week, I have A LOT of ideas for this story. As always please R&R.**  
**  
Part One: Dreaming A Reality**

Alex sat on the couch watching the screen. Moments from the night before flashed in her mind, the way Summer's hand felt in hers, the smoothness of the contact, and the look Summer gave her before putting her head on her shoulder. Alex shook off the feelings, and memories, focusing on the television.

"Morning." Summer said walking out of the bedroom.  
"Hey" Alex replied not taking her eyes off the screen.  
"What're you watching?"  
"The Simpson's, it's the one where Homer goes to rock and roll camp."  
"That's cool." Summer said while taking a seat next to Alex.

A few minutes of silence passed before either one of them spoke.  
"Did you sleep out here last night?"  
Alex merely nodded her head, refusing to meet Summer's eyes.  
"Why?" She questioned, not breaking contact from the screen.  
"I just thought that you needed some alone time, I guess." Alex's voice trailed off, as she met Summer's eyes.

Aside from the handholding during the bonfire, nothing else had happened between Summer and Alex. Neither mentioned what had happened, or didn't happen. Although they both knew, they felt something towards each other.

"So where's your roommate?" Summer asked breaking the silence again.  
"I have no idea, honestly I haven't lived here long enough to know her. Why?"  
"Well I haven't seen her around, I don't know do you ever worry?"  
"About her? I don't know her well enough to worry a lot, but yeah I guess I do a little bit." Alex shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV.  
"Are you working?"  
"Yeah, I got my old job back at the Bait Shop."  
"When do you need to go in?" Summer asked discontent hanging on the last words.  
"Later this afternoon." Alex replied, noting the emotion in Summer's voice.

Summer put her head in Alex's lap, and watched the cartoon playing before her eyes. Wondering if she'd crossed the invisible line between Alex and herself. Alex was overjoyed with happiness because of the contact, but also filled with dread. She knew that if they kept acting like this, she wouldn't be able to resist. Her hands absentmindedly started playing with Summer's hair, and Summer didn't protest. Summer loved it when people played with her hair, but only if they knew how to be gentle with it, and Alex was one of those people.

"Summer, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
"What are you doing…about um college?" Alex asked, she had deadpanned and almost asked the smaller girl exactly what was on her mind.  
"Oh, I don't know." Summer said, somewhat expecting something else.  
"Are you going to go?" Alex had stopped playing with Summer's hair. All was quiet except for the voices emitting from the TV.  
"I don't know anymore. Apart of me wants to go, but another part doesn't." Summer's voice trailed off, and she sat up abruptly; "I think I'm going to go home. I think I need to go home. I've invaded enough of your space." She said while standing. Alex stood alongside Summer, "No, that wasn't what I was implying or anything!"

Summer walked off towards Alex's bedroom to get her purse, while Alex stood stark still in front of the couch. She hadn't expected that, nor had she wanted to lose the contact with Summer. Within seconds, Summer returned and headed straight for the door, her hand on the knob.  
"Summer…" Alex's voice came out in a plea.  
"Alex, listen to me. I've taken enough of your time and I know you need to get back to your life. I'll see you around okay?" Summer's voice broke, as she turned the doorknob and walked out of the apartment.

**REVIEW** maybe?


	2. Eve, Apple of My Eye

**Revealing Too Much **

So how'd you all like the way I ended the last chapter? I hope you enjoy and as always please R&R! The more reviews I get the faster I update!

**Part Two: Eve, Apple of My Eye**

Alex slumped into the couch, and listened to the car drive away. Unsure of what she should do next. It wasn't even like she and Summer were together, they were just friends. "Friends" Alex muttered under her breath, rising from her seat and retrieving a beer from the fridge.

On the drive back to her house, Summer couldn't stop replaying the last conversation she had had with Alex in her mind. She couldn't believe she had just done that, and walked out. She had no idea what had compelled her to be so dramatic.

Summer pulled into the big driveway, put the car into park and headed straight for the front door, surprised to see her father.  
"Hi daddy." She said stopping in her tracks.  
"Where've you been sweetie? I've been worried."  
"Oh I was staying at a friends house." Summer bit her lip, they were just friends.  
"Next time call okay? I thought something happened to you."  
"Sorry I made you worry."  
"Just next time, be sure to let me know where you are. How are you holding up?"  
"Surprisingly, I'm okay. I mean it really hurt when I found out but now its like there's nothing I can really do. Except just remember her. How's Julie taking it?"  
"It's devastated her, she has to do all the preparations for the funeral and it's taking a lot out of her. I sent her and Caitlyn out to try and relax. But I see that as being impossible."  
"Caitlyn?" Summer questioned, an eyebrow raised.  
"She's going to be living with us from now on. I have to go now, I'll see you later." He said giving her a quick hug and peck on the cheek.  
"Oh, and Summer?"  
"Yeah?" She asked turning around.  
"Seth came by a few times."

By mid afternoon Summer had showered, changed her outfit, made plans to meet Luke and found out where Seth was. She walked along the pier knowing that Alex was working at the Bait shop, and only a short distance away.

She stopped in front of a white sailboat and stood waiting. Seth emerged from behind the sail and jumped onto the wooden planks making his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, and breathed in her scent. Slowly she pushed him back, unsure of how she should be begin the conversation.

"My dad said you came by a few times." She said, crossing her arms.  
"Yeah, I uhh didn't know where you were. And you weren't picking up my calls. I didn't know what else to do." He replied shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
"Cohen we need to talk." Summer sighed aloud, this was going to be hard.  
"Um about what? Look I'm sorry, for everything; the Bait shop, Marissa, Taylor, everything. Can we be okay?" His eyes were pleading with her, she looked away knowing she had to do this.  
"Seth you have no reason to be sorry. It's just I need some time alone. I can't really do this right now." She said gesturing towards him, "I think we should take a break at least for a while." Her eyes cast downwards, unwilling to look at him.

Seth could sense this coming, she never used his real name unless it was something serious. "Summer come on…"  
"I really need some time away from this okay? Can you just do that for me?" She looked up at him, and he gave into her demands despite the way it hurt him. He loved her too much to not give her what she wanted.

Summer turned around and walked away, while Seth watched her retreating figure. She called her father to let him know where she would be, and met Luke at the entrance of the Bait Shop.  
"Hey Summer" Luke said engulfing her in a hug.  
"Hi" She stated.  
"So why'd you wanna come here again?" Luke asked sitting down in a booth.  
"I like it here." Summer said looking around the club, hoping to see a familiar blonde. Summer spotted her right away, and throughout the night would periodically look over at her. After a few hours, it had begun to get dark.

"Well this has been fun, but I gotta go. I'll see you around okay?" Luke said giving Summer a goodbye hug.  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
"No, I'm okay. Thanks though."  
"Yeah no problem, bye." He said walking towards the exit.

Summer turned around and looked towards the bar surprised to see a guy with spiky hair, she made her way up to the bar and questioned about Alex.  
"In the office." He said using his thumb to point in the direction. At this point the club was nearly empty except for a few people sitting at the bar, finishing their drinks. Hesitantly she brought her perfectly manicured hand up to door and knocked. "Come in" A voice said from within.

Alex looked up from the calendar in front of her, and was surprised to see Summer. She rose out of her seat and told Summer to shut the door. Each of them took a seat on the couch, neither saying anything.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier." Summer started, playing with her hands.  
"It's okay." Alex said, placing her hand on top of Summer's giving her a smile.  
"I'm just, I feel like I'm invading your space and I just I don't know anymore."  
"I know right now things are difficult but in the end things have a way of working out."  
"How do you know?" Summer asked, her voice full of hope.  
"I guess I just do." Alex smirked, leaning her head forward.  
"Everything will be okay, I promise." Alex said, they were now mere inches apart. Noses grazing, Summer's eyes fluttered shut, as did Alex's. But before anything could happen, a knock came from the door.

Sighing aloud Alex pulled back, and took her hand off Summer's, "Come in." She said rising from her seat. Summer's eyes opened, and her eyes instantly connected with a pair of brown ones as she saw who was in the doorway. "Great" Alex muttered under her breath.

**REVIEWWWW please? I hope you all liked how I ended this chapter. **


	3. Not Myself

**Revealing Too Much **

**Okay so I know last chapter was a 'cliffhanger', but I hope you all like the story. Like I said before lots of ideas! The last chapter didn't really get much/any reviews…Reviews usually tell me if I'm doing a good job or not. **

Part Three: Not Myself

"Cohen, what are you doing here?" Summer asked getting up from the couch.  
"Summer, please we need to talk." He responded walking into the room.  
"I'm gonna go clean up." Alex said walking out of the office, and shutting the door behind her. Her mind was whirling why was Seth here? Then she remembered Seth and Summer were a couple, they were one of those couples that were always together.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Alex took a rag and started to wipe up the bar's countertop.  
"Hey, Alex your looking hott." The spiky haired guy said, looking her up and down.  
"Thanks Jake, you can go home now." She replied laughing.  
"Whenever you wanna take me up on that offer to go out, you know what to do." He said winking at her, and walking off to get his stuff.

Inside Alex's office, both Seth and Summer hadn't moved. He looked at her pleading with her to take him back. It had only been a few hours but he ached to hold her in his arms. She was his Summer, they belonged together at least he thought they belonged together.

"Cohen, when I said I needed a break I meant it." Summer said crossing her arms across her chest.  
"I know Summer, I know. You don't have to tell me twice. I just really, I can't live without you. We've been through so much. I love you."  
"Seth, stop. You can't do this."  
"Do what Summer? You're the one that wants the break!" His voice was rising, the pain she inflicted upon him was becoming more evident.  
"I can't do this right now. I told you that before." Her voice remained calm, she knew she had to keep her composure.  
"Why are you even doing this?" His eyes looked as if he were on the verge of tears, "What did I do wrong?" the last words came out in a whisper.  
Summer uncrossed her arms, and rubbed her forehead, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's me, Seth. I don't know what I should say to make you understand. If you love me as much as you say you do, then you'd give me this." She said sighing aloud.  
"You know if you loved me at all, you wouldn't put me through this." He stated simply looking even more hurt.  
"Your acting as if I said I wanted to breakup with you, I said I wanted a break. But maybe we should just skip to the breakup part." Summer was getting more furious by the second. Seth was shocked, he had intended to end the whole break, but instead had ensued a breakup.  
"No…come on I'm sorry. You want a break I'll give you a break."  
"Look, if we're supposed to be together we'll be together."  
"We are supposed to be together." Tears were threatening to fall from both of their eyes.  
"Seth, just go. Please." Summer crossed her arms again, swallowing the large lump in her throat.

Summer walked past Seth, throwing the door open and heading straight for the bar. She took a seat, while Alex watched her nervously.  
"Um do you want something to drink?" Alex asked setting the rag on the counter.  
"Can I get a mount- I mean a Dr. Pepper?"  
"Yeah sure." Alex said reaching under the counter to grab a glass, she began filling the glass with ice, then filled it with the carbonated drink and set it in front of Summer. Alex noted the fact that Summer had almost asked for a Mountain Dew, which was Seth's favorite drink.

Summer took a few sips, and set the glass down shakily. A few moments later Seth walked out of Alex's office, looking flustered, he didn't utter a goodbye just walked straight towards the exit not looking back.  
"I take it that didn't go well?" Alex asked, grabbing the discarded rag and wiping the counter again.  
"You can say that."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"There's not really anything to tell, sometimes I don't feel like myself. Like I used to be this person who just I can't even explain it. I feel like I'm changing for the better right now, but all the things I've done don't seem to be showing everyone else that." Summer picked the glass up again and took another sip, setting it down she looked at Alex expectantly. Alex didn't say anything because she didn't know what she was supposed to say or expected to say.

Alex drummed her fingers on the countertop, trying to clear her mind of thoughts regarding Summer, who was sitting right in front of her.  
"What're you thinking about?" Summer asked innocently.  
"Nothing" Alex drew out, snapping out her daze.  
"Doesn't seem like nothing." Summer said giving her a small smile, Summer had a suspicion of what was on Alex's mind but kept her mouth shut.  
"It's kind of a lost cause, I guess. I don't really know." Alex replied looking down.  
"Oh.." Summer said frowning slightly.

Summer shifted in her seat, unsure of what her next words should be. She had never really been that bold with anyone before and it didn't help that Alex didn't really respond to any of it. Little did Summer know that Alex was just as nervous as she was, she couldn't decide on if she should attempt to flirt back because she didn't know if Summer was being serious or if she was just playing around.

**REVIEW?**


	4. Caught In The Rain

**Revealing Too Much**

**Here's the next installment. I really like writing this story, and I hope you all like reading it. By far one of the longest chapters I've written for the story. I'm currently on part six so yeah as far as I know I'm going to finish this story, except it doesn't seem like anyone's really reading it so shrugs. Anyways if you do read it enjoy. **

Part Four: Caught In The Rain

'_Oh fuck it'_ Alex thought to herself, a grin covering her face.  
"But I mean, you never know what'll happen. So maybe everything'll work out." Alex said, resting her elbows on the counter, leaning forward. A smile crossed Summer's lips, "Let's go do something, the night's still young."  
"Summer it's almost midnight."  
"What do you have a curfew Ms. Kelly?" Summer joked, playfully poking her.  
Alex grabbed her finger, "If you do that again I'm going to bite it off." She threatened.  
"Do it." Summer taunted, pushing her finger into Alex's face. Alex grabbed the finger and put it in her mouth, ready to bite before Summer pulled her hand back.  
"Okay, okay! Sorry." Tears from laughing were falling from Summer's cheeks.  
"Gosh Summer your such a crybaby. Now let's get out of here." Alex said walking around the bar to where Summer sat.

"So what're we doing?" Summer questioned while they were in the parking lot.  
"Well nothings really open, so that leaves…" Alex trailed off.  
"Leaves what?"  
"I don't know, I was letting you fill in the blank." Alex smiled.  
"What do you like to do?" Summer asked leaning against Alex's jeep.  
"Surf."  
"Then let's go surfing."  
"Summer you can't go surfing in the middle of the night."  
"Why?"  
"Because you just can't. It's not safe."  
"Fine, well its your turn to come up with an idea then."  
"Actually I think I have one. Are you up for going into the water?"  
"Is it going to be really cold?"  
"At first, but it'll warm up."  
"Are you lying?"  
Alex's smile grew even bigger, and she shook her head, "But we gotta get changed. Do you want to go home and get a bikini? Or just borrow one of mine?"  
"I can just borrow one of yours."  
"Okay, then we should go to my apartment. Do you want to just park your car there? Wait where's your car?" Alex asked looking around the empty lot.  
"I walked here cause I had to talk to Seth earlier."  
"Oh okay, let's go then." Alex said opening the car door for her.

After Alex parked the car, and was just about to unlock the door when Summer stopped her.  
"Aren't we going to wake up your roommate?" She asked. Alex shook her head, it amazed her how considerate Summer was. It seemed everyday she learned something new about the smaller girl.  
"She moved out."  
"When did that happen?" Summer questioned while Alex opened the door.  
"This afternoon, she said she was going to stay with her boyfriend since she was there most of the time anyways." Alex said walking into the apartment.  
"It doesn't look like she took anything with her." Summer replied looking around the room.  
"Yeah she didn't really have anything here just clothes, all her stuff was pretty much already at his place."

Alex walked into her bedroom and came back with a red bikini and a pair of board shorts. "Here." She said handing them to Summer.  
"Why are there board shorts? I thought we weren't going surfing."  
"We're not, but it won't hurt to wear them."  
"Hey are these clean?" Summer asked sheepishly.  
"No Summer they're not. I like to wear things and not wash them." Sarcasm laced Alex's voice as Summer laughed and made her way to the bathroom.

While Summer was in the bathroom getting changed, Alex went to the bedroom and put on a black bikini and a pair of navy board shorts. Summer emerged minutes later, her hair tied in a pony tail.  
"We look hot." Summer stated, looking at herself and Alex.  
"Well that wasn't random at all."  
"Do you have a camera?"  
"Yeah, it's right there." Alex said pointing to the dresser behind Summer.

Summer turned around and picked up the camera, pressing the power button she motioned for Alex to come over to her. Summer threw her free arm around Alex's neck, and held the camera at arms length away angling it from above.  
"Smile!" Summer said giggling. Alex tried to concentrate on smiling, but the fact that so much of their skin was touching made it hard for her to think clearly. It took awhile for the camera to take the picture, which both girls were happy about because it meant they could continue to have contact without it being unnecessary.

"So do you want to go now?" Alex asked.  
"Oh right, yeah." Summer replied pulling her arm off Alex and putting the camera back. Alex grabbed the surf board leaning against the wall and told Summer to grab a towel and sweatshirt. They decided to walk to the beach, seeing as how it was close and the weather wasn't too cold. Once they arrived, Summer put the towel and sweatshirt on the sand while Alex watched the calm water.

"What're we going to be doing?" Summer asked breaking Alex out of her daze.  
"Honestly? Nothing much. Floating."  
"Floating?"  
"It's really relaxing." The taller girl said simply.  
"You only brought one board."  
"I know."

A few moments passed where neither said anything, they stood watching the water and breathing in the salty air.  
"I have to tell you something." Summer said.  
"What might that be?" Alex asked turning to face her.  
"I can't swim."  
"Really?" Alex questioned clearly amused.  
"Really."  
"Okay then I'd better let you float."

Alex started walking into the water, when it was waist deep she looked back at Summer who was still standing on the beach. "You coming?"  
"I can't do it." Summer yelled out to her.  
Alex laughed to herself, "Come on Summer, it's not even that deep."  
"Can I just watch?"  
"No, come on! I'm going to come get you." Alex made her way back towards Summer. "Summer come on, I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen."  
"Alex, I can't do it." Summer backed up.  
Alex held out her free hand, "Come on Summer, I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen." Hesitantly Summer took Alex's hand, both girls felt a slight shock.

Alex led her into the water, tugging her hand at times to get her to continue. When the water was waist deep once again, Alex put the board down.  
"Look Summer, the board floats. Get on it."  
"What?" Summer asked, eyes wide.  
"Get on the board."  
"No way."  
"I'm right here, nothing's going to happen. Just sit on the board, and I'll even hold it. The important thing is to remain calm. When I tell you to lie down, lie down okay?"  
"Alex, I really don't want to do this."  
"Just trust me Summer. Can you do that?" Alex's eyes bore into hers, and for the life of her Summer couldn't understand why she nodded her head, and proceed to get onto the board.

"I'm going to push you out a little more, okay?" Alex said, getting a firm grip on the board. "Do you still want me to hold your hand?" Summer nodded her head, taking a hold of one of Alex's hands. Alex pushed from the nose of the board, while Summer watched her intently, trying hard not to focus on the dark water.

Summer's grip on Alex tightened as they made they're way out farther.  
"Okay, lay down." Alex instructed, moving around to the side of the board to keep the contact between them. Summer obeyed, and tried not to move around too much for fear of falling off. "Relax." Alex whispered into her ear. Summer felt goose bumps travel down her body from the close contact of Alex's mouth on her ear.  
"I'm going to let go now okay?"  
Summer shook her head, "Please don't." She said barely inaudible.  
"Okay, okay." Alex tried to keep her mind and body at ease, because any sudden movements could flip the board and knock Summer off. Summer closed her eyes, and tried to even out her breathing. Her heart was beating twice as fast, not just because she was floating on a board that could potentially flip over, but also because there was a blonde girl holding her hand. Alex wanted to badly lean over and kiss the smaller girl, she looked over Summer's body and bit her lip holding herself back.

Summer's body shifted, and the board gave way. She fell into the water, still holding Alex's hand. Alex pulled Summer up, and once she broke the surface had her grab the board. They had created a little circle, both had one hand on the board, and the other hand clutching each other. Summer's breathing had become shallow, and her eyes wide. This was one of the moments where she was scared to death. Summer leaned her head on the board, and watched Alex as she began to breath normally. Without thinking Alex leaned into the small space, and kissed her. It was a gentle, soft, and innocent kiss. She hadn't meant any harm, she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Alex pulled back, and bit the inside of her mouth. "Sorry…I just...I…" Her cheeks were flushed. Nothing had ever felt so right to her. When they're lips touched she felt so much more than she ever had. Summer smiled, deep down she had been waiting for that moment for awhile. It had been perfect, and she found it amusing that Alex was so flustered.

"Summer, I think we should head back. Your teeth are chattering." Alex pointed out, trying desperately to rid herself of the embarrassment.  
"I didn't even notice." Summer said not breaking eye contact. Both of them made they're way back to the shore. Alex threw the board on the sand and picked up the towel, she noticed Summer was shivering so she wrapped it around her. Aware of how close they were, she pulled back slightly and let Summer towel herself off. Then she handed her the sweatshirt, while Summer handed her the towel.

The sweatshirt smelled like Alex, and Summer didn't want to take it off. Once Alex was done drying off, she picked up the board and began walking back to her apartment. Summer surprised her by grabbing the towel and her free hand. Alex looked at they're intertwined fingers, then Summer's smiling face and smiled.

**next chapter/part should be up next week.**


	5. Do You Realize

**Revealing Too Much **

So here's the next installment. Reviews are always nice, and apperciated.

**Part Five: Do You Realize **

Alex looked over at the girl snuggled next to her, her mass of dark hair all over. She breathed in the scent of the ocean, and lay awhile just watching the smaller girl sleep. Slowly she crept out of the bed, and gave her a wistful look. Alex kissed her fingertips and touched Summer's forehead ever so gently. Minutes later the only sound heard was the front door closing.

Summer awoke to sunshine streaming in through the blinds. She looked over expecting to see Alex, but saw nothing but sheets. A frown adorned Summer's face, as she rolled over onto her side. Hands under her head, her legs tucked together she felt the graininess left behind by the salty water from the night before. A smile crossed Summer's lips as she remembered the previous night. She looked over, and a frown replaced the smile as Alex still wasn't there. Still wearing Alex's sweatshirt, Summer breathed in the smell and thought about her.

Alex walked into the apartment and placed her board against the wall. Making sure her steps were quiet she returned to her bedroom and headed for the dresser.  
"I woke up and you were gone." Summer said, looking directly at her. Summer noted her wet hair, and the fact that she was wearing the bikini from the previous night. Alex turned around surprised, unable to speak.  
"Where'd you go?" Summer asked, not breaking eye contact.  
"I had to think about some stuff. I went out on my board."

"What'd you think about?"  
"Mostly you." Alex smirked as a small smile appeared on Summer's face.  
"Me too." Summer replied sitting up.  
"You think about yourself too huh?"  
"Well most of the time I do, but today I thought about you."  
"Oh really?" Alex asked walking towards the bed.  
"Yes, really."

Alex took a seat on the bed, her body still wet from the water, the smell of the ocean lingering. "I bet your cold." Summer stated laying back down.  
"You have no idea."  
"Then you should get under the covers." Summer said matter-a-factly.  
"I'm going to get the bed dirty though."  
"So what?"  
Alex smiled and got under the covers. Summer scooted closer, and started rubbing up and down Alex's arms trying to warm her up.

"Better?" Summer asked.  
"Much." Alex replied wrapping her arms around Summer's waist. She placed a kiss on her forehead, and buried her head into Summer's shoulder. Her hair tickling Summer's nose.  
"I need to ask you something." Alex mumbled into Summer's hair.  
"Go ahead."  
"What're you doing with me?" Alex asked pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes. The question caught Summer off guard, in truth she had no idea what they were doing together. She just knew it felt right.

"What do you mean?" She uttered out after awhile.  
"I mean what exactly is going on between us?" Alex's grip on her waist loosened.  
"I don't know." Summer whispered. Silence occupied the room.  
"What do you want from me?" Alex asked detaching herself from Summer.  
"I don't know." Summer whispered again, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
"Don't cry Summer, please." Alex said pulling her into her arms, and stroking her hair. "I just, I didn't know where we stood. I knew this would happen."  
"Knew it would happen?" Summer questioned pulling back, tears streaking down her face.  
"If you knew it would happen then why did you let it?" Summer's voice was rising, as she got out of the bed. Alex followed close behind her, "I don't know because I hoped it wouldn't, but I was wrong!" They were now in the living room, yelling at each other.  
"Look maybe we should both take some time to think over everything." Alex said trying to keep her voice calm.  
"Fine." Summer replied walking out the door.

As Alex watched Summer walk away from her apartment she slumped onto the ground, head in her knees. She really liked her a lot, and hadn't meant for her to walk out. She had only wanted to figure out where they stood together. She couldn't go on pretending they were just friends and nothing else, not after what had happened between them.

Summer looked back at the apartment and tried to hold her tears in. Walking away from Alex had hurt, because there was something between them. Something big. She had felt it every time they were together. It scared her because she hadn't really ever felt that way towards anyone else. With Seth it was only mildly there, but with Alex it was like an intense feeling.

Summer walked along the pier, thinking about everything. It hadn't really crossed her mind about what other people would think. She knew that if she pursued something with Alex, it would cause a lot of problems not just for her but for her father as well. Sighing, she sat down on a nearby bench and thought about what had happened in her life. The loss of her best friend, the loss of her boyfriend, and the gain of something so much bigger than both of them.

**How was that?**


	6. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**Revealing Too Much**

**I've been re-watching season 2 (well the Alex scenes and stuff) and they made me really sad aha. I'm such a sap, anyways you'll see references and stuff from some of those scenes in the next chapter. **

**Part Six: The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

Alex chided herself for getting emotional, they were friends. She couldn't rush things and if Summer didn't know where they stood and walked out well then wasn't that enough evidence that Summer didn't want her? Or was that a sign that Summer was just more confused and didn't know what to do? Alex shook her head to rid her thoughts, she knew she had to start getting ready for work. Work would get her mind off Summer, hopefully. Alex thought while getting up and heading towards the shower.

Summer had remained at the pier, her hands gently resting on the wooden railing. She was well aware she was near the bait shop, she needed to feel Alex's presence, she needed to grasp onto something, anything that would draw her closer to Alex.

Their fight earlier that morning unearthed a lot of questions, and a lot of unknown answers that both of them weren't ready for.

Seth had been working on his sailboat for the past few hours trying to make sense of everything that had happened. He looked up and spotted Summer, his heart leapt a beat, _'maybe she's here looking for me'_ he thought to himself. He jumped onto the wooden planks, and ran towards her.

When he was close enough to see the sweatshirt she wore, he tentatively took a few steps forward, placing his hand on her shoulder. Summer turned around not expecting to see Seth.

"What're you doing here?" Summer asked looking up into his eyes. Seth's recent thoughts about Summer looking for him crashed.  
"I was working…on my boat." He stammered out, getting lost in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Summer whispered looking down.  
"It's ok-ay." Seth forced out, it seemed like everything Summer said to him broke his heart even more, he knew there was something going on but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"So how're you doing?" Seth asked, noting Summer's disheveled appearance.  
"Honestly? Kind of bad."  
"Why's that?"  
"I don't think I should talk to you about it."  
"Summer you can talk to me about anything."  
"I don't think this is something you want to hear."  
"What are you having boy problems?" He joked.  
"Something like that."  
"Oh." Both were quiet, "Well talk to me, tell me what's wrong. Let me help."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, definitely." Seth said unsure of what he had gotten himself into.  
"Okay well I had a fight with someone this morning…someone I really care about. And I'm really confused right now. I sort of walked out on them, and I'm really scared I'm going to lose them." Summer said choosing her words carefully. Tears had begun to sting her eyes, and she tried to blink them back; only making them pour out more freely.

Seth scratched his head unsure of what he should do. Finally coming to a conclusion he pulled her into his arms, trying to cease her tears. This was closest he was going to get to her from now on. Alex watched the two on the pier, cursing under her breath as she walked into the bait shop.

"Do you really care about this person?" Seth asked once they had pulled apart.  
"Yes, I do. I don't think I've ever felt such a strong connection to someone before." Summer said, wiping away at her fresh tears.  
"Then you know what you have to do."  
"What's that?"  
"You have to talk to them."  
"I was afraid you would say that."  
A small grin formed on Seth's face, "Nothing comes easily."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Summer asked, barely audible.  
"I'm sure she will, wait she?" Seth questioned, clearly bewildered. His eyes grew double they're size, his mouth agape.  
"Um…yeah."  
"Wait does this mean your…" Seth broke off.  
"What? No, I don't know." Summer said knowing exactly what Seth was getting at. She shrugged not knowing herself where she stood.

"Wow Summer, I never would have thought or expected you to be…Wait is this why you broke up with me? For a girl?" The words left his mouth before he could think about them.  
"Well actually no, okay well…I really needed a break from us to figure out like what exactly I wanted and then things just started happening and I couldn't stop them, didn't want to stop them. I don't know."  
Seth stood awhile lost in his imagination, but his thoughts stopped as he realized the mystery girl would be with his Summer. He swallowed the lump in his throat, he knew he had to do this. He had to be her friend, he needed to show her no matter what he still cared about her.

"Thanks again Seth." Summer said breaking him out of his thoughts.  
"No problem, what're you gonna do now?"  
"I think I'm going to wait for her to get off work."  
"Really? When's that gonna be?"  
"Later tonight." Summer replied backing away slightly.  
"Well if you ever need me, you know what to do." Summer smiled at him, "And hey if you have any pictures or videos you want to show me…" Seth added breaking into a grin. Summer waved and walked towards her house, she knew it would take her awhile but it didn't matter.

Once Summer finally reached her house, she picked out her outfit with precision. She headed into the shower when she was content with her choices. After a quick shower she tied her hair up and pulled Alex's sweatshirt back on. Opting for a pair of flip flops instead of heels she drove to Alex's anticipating her return from work. Summer arrived with a few hours to spare, so she sat in front of the door, leaning against the wall.

"Alex you seem a little preoccupied." Jake said while he wiped the counter.  
"Hmm?" She asked not paying attention.  
"Look you get off in like an hour, why don't you just go now? I can take care of things here."  
"Are you sure?" Alex questioned, eye brows raised.  
"Yeah, but on one condition."  
"What might that be?"  
"You consider going out with me." He grinned, leaning against the bar top.  
"I don't think you want to get involved with a girl like me." She called over her shoulder from the doorway.

Alex walked up the steps to her apartment. In one hand she held a bag of ice cream, she wanted nothing more than to change out of clothes, sit in front of the TV, and eat. Alex stopped in her tracks as she saw who was sitting in front of the door.

**Reviews are nice. **


	7. Falling For You or Losing You

**Revealing Too Much **

Here's part seven, as always thank you for reading and please review. So there's going to be season two references and stuff in this chapter.

Part Seven: Falling For You/Losing You

She knelt down in front of her, and shook her lightly. Summer's eyes fluttered open.  
"Hi." Summer said, stifling a yawn.  
"What're you doing here?" Alex asked standing back up. Summer watched her movements, and eyed her outfit. Alex looked hot, she wore a tight black tee, and a denim mini. Summer continued to check her out, Alex cleared her throat liking the attention but also wanting to know what was going on.  
"Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Everything."  
"Summer what are you doing here?" Alex asked again, eyeing her wearily.  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"How long have you been waiting?"  
"A few hours."  
"Your lucky no one abducted you."

Summer smiled and Alex held a handout to help her up which she accepted without hesitation.  
"Maybe we should go inside and talk." Alex said pulling out of Summer's grasp, and unlocking the door. Summer followed her inside, and watched as she set her bag on the countertop. Alex turned her attention back to Summer,  
"So what're you doing here?" That wasn't the response Summer had been anticipating.  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"About?" Alex's voice came out more sharp then she had intended.  
"Maybe this was a bad idea." Summer didn't know what was wrong with Alex, she didn't seem like she wanted to hear anything Summer had to say. Alex tried to clear her head, but images of Seth and Summer on the pier kept piercing her mind. Alex rubbed her forehead, "Look I'm tired and I don't want to get into this right now." Alex said, trying to find a way to get out of the argument she was sure would erupt.

"What's the matter with you?" Summer questioned, eyebrows raised. Alex opened her mouth to say something, but Summer cut her off, "I came here, I waited for almost 4 hours. I wanted to talk to you but you don't even give me the time of day." Summer had intended to come over to Alex's apartment and tell her she cared about her, and that she didn't care what people thought. However the way Alex was treating her was making her re-think her whole plan.

"What's the matter with me?" Alex asked her voice rising, "I saw you today on my way to work with him. With Seth, I saw you two together. Do you know how much it hurt me to see that? Do you have any idea?"  
"Nothing's going on between me and Cohen."  
"I bet nothing's going on."  
"Why don't you believe me?"  
"I don't know Summer maybe because one minute you act like you really want this, and then the next your going back to a guy. Your exactly like Marissa, your doing the exact same thing she did."  
"Don't bring her into this." Summer's hands moved instinctively to her hips, her nose flaring.  
"Why?"  
"Because you loved her Alex! How do I know your not just acting this way because I'm the closest thing to Marissa you can get?"  
A silence floated into the room, each one of them looking at each other wearily.  
"I got over Marissa when I realized she was gone. When we started getting closer, I realized I was finally able to move on. And if you can question me, answer me this. Am I just someone your using to forget about everyone else or am I just someone Marissa broke that you want to fix?" The last few words flowed out of Alex's mouth in a whisper. She wasn't ready for the truth and she honestly didn't want to hear the truth, regardless of what it was.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Summer questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Well what other options do I have?"  
"I thought we were friends…"  
"Friends?" Alex asked incredulously, "I can't be just friends with you Summer. Don't you see that?"

Summer was quiet, she hadn't been expecting that. The whole conversation had taken a turn for the worse. Alex watched her, her own arms crossed. No tears were shed, this was going to either bring them closer or break them apart. Tension filled the air as neither knew what to say.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter is the last one, i'll probably put it up friday or so.**


	8. Second Chances

**Revealing Too Much**

**This is the final installment for this story. I really appreciate the reviews from the people who continually review and give me feedback it means a lot to me. Sorry it took me so long to update, i totally forgot about it. **

**Part Eight: Second Chances **

Summer took a tentative step forward, as Alex eyed her wearily. She stopped when she was a few inches away from her face, and slowly took Alex's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers together. Taking a deep breath, Summer leaned her forehead onto Alex's. Alex's eyes looked down unwilling to get lost in the brown of Summer's. Summer used her free hand, and tucked it under Alex's chin bringing their eyes level.

"Alex, I want you. I want this to be real." The words left Summer's mouth in a whisper, and Alex hadn't thought she'd heard anything more wonderful in her life. Except in the back of her mind, she remembered Marissa had something along those lines to her. She pushed the thought away, and felt Summer's breathing quicken. She'd been waiting for a response, and Alex still hadn't given her one.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, searching for the answer in Summer's eyes.  
"I think I am."  
"I don't think your ready for a girl like me."  
"I think I am." Summer said repeating herself.

"What about the future?"  
"What about it?"  
"What're we gonna do?"  
"We'll take it a day at a time."  
"Are you really sure about this?"  
"Well if it means being with you, then I'm sure." Summer smiled. Alex leaned in and kissed Summer, this had been exactly what she'd been hoping for. They were going to be together, and that's all that really mattered.

Hours later, they lay sprawled on the couch together. Summer had her head on Alex's chest, and listened intently to her heartbeat. Her face moving up and down with each breath that Alex took. Summer turned her head to face Alex, keeping the contact. Grabbing Alex's hand into her own, she looked into the blonde girl's eyes.

"I'm really happy I'm with you." Summer said, honestly. The smile on Alex's face didn't seem like it could stretch anymore, but at Summer's words it did. Alex sat up slowly, and used her free hand to push Summer back slightly. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, Alex left her hand on Summer's face.

"I" Alex said, kissing Summer's forehead.  
"Am" Alex continued, kissing Summer's nose.  
"Too." Alex replied meeting her own lips with Summer's.

**This story is officially done. What did you think? Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
